[unreadable] [unreadable] The ability to test hypotheses in a variety of neuroscience fields has exploded through the ability to monitor and manipulate key cellular events from acutely dissociated neurons, neuronal tissue explants and intact nervous system tissue in living animals. Our previous application provided for three advanced imaging systems that have been instrumental in addressing hypotheses in support of NINDS funded aims. However, these systems have several inadequacies, most importantly their inability to capture rapid neuronal events, to manipulate neuronal events, and to image events in living animals. In this application, we propose to broaden the scope of our original aims to allow for 1. Rapid image acquisition through spinning disc confocal microscopy. 2. Manipulation and isolation of individual cells and events through laser microsurgery. 3. In vivo neuronal imaging through fiber optic laser scanning confocal microscopy. 4. High resolution visualization and manipulation of in vivo events through ultrasound imaging. 5. Increased capabilities of the current systems through laser upgrade and software analysis tools. The research that this equipment will support involves neuronal stem cell differentiation, migration, axon guidance, injury repair, comparative neuroanatomy, degenerative disease, and developmental biology. The requested systems were chosen because of their high image quality, unsurpassed abilities to visualize events in the nervous system not previously possible, and their ease of use, which is critical for a multi-user Core. The Core draws off of the expertise of the larger UCSD Medical School Imaging Core that combines other imaging tools and an experienced staff of on-hand microscopists to provide training for each of the services provided. The flexibility, dynamic range, sensitivity, and image processing capabilities that will be provided by this expanded scope is essential for the next phase of the NINDS funded work that has important implications for multiple nervous systems diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable]